nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lurinlund (estate)
Lurinlund is an estate in the Barony of Lurinlund in the Emeron campaign. Location Lurinlund sits along the eastern border of the barony. To the north is the estate of Hardale, to the east is the Plains of Galmar, Kedub is to the south and west is Pakus. The Baronial capital, Lurinund City is in this estate and Aquil Road runs from it to the west through rest of the Barony allowing travel and trade with the rest of the kingdom. The barony is primarily given over to agriculture, though there is fishing along the Tribarc River. Regular patrols from the capital are sent to defend against monsters and barbarians from the Plains of Galmar, though because of the way the Tribarc River separates the area east of the barony from the rest of the Plains, the danger posed by the hostiles there is lower than in other parts of the kingdom. Lurinlund City The capital of the barony is Lurinlund City, located in the eastern portion of the barony and at the end of Aquil Road. Lurinlund City Ruler Duke Geoffry Ravenut Capital Size Small City Population 5,493 Economy Trade, Agriculture, At the center of the town is Calterburry Keep, the traditional seat of the Baron. It offers a wide array of services including three different magic shops, two book sellers and eight religious temples. There are also two rival underworld factions in the city. Notable Locations The City boasts eight inns and 20 taverns, but the most notable of them are below Purple Peacock Tavern: A Tavern frequented by a “certain type of man” and located in Lurinlund. It is a tavern with no Inn facilities. Run by an older (mid 50s) attractive blonde man named Nevin. Those in the know are aware that this is where men who prefer the company of other men tend to frequent. Ale of the Planes Tavern: A good tavern where folks gather to eat, drink and be merry. Once owned by an old man named Standish, who always tried to get his customers what they wanted. His son Vikil mostly runs the place now and Standish tends to simply play host and ride a barstool these days. Treebark Inn: Standard Quality Inn and Tavern. Run by half elven woman named Jahiri who is a cleric to Rillifane Rallathil. William’s Wayside: A tavern and inn renamed from the Plainswatch Inn after the death of Baron William in Emeron at the hands of Kingpriest Notil in 1056. In 1129 it was run by a human named Richard, a very loyal citizen of Lurinlund. Now it is run by his daughter Aleen. It is also known for its excellent food due to the aging Halfling cook, Tufla Skilletmoore. Gliding Griffon: This inn is generally regarded as the best and most luxurious in all of Lurinlund. In 1129 it was run by a wealthy merchant named Orias who had a previous career as a very successful gem merchant. He has passed on and now is Daughter Oleena runs it. The Vomiting Vulture: People come here when they want to get drunk quickly and cheaply. The furniture is of poor quality (since it frequently is just broken in bar fights the owner does not spend much on it.) The ale is poor tasting, but very strong and the place smells of stale beer and vomit. There are no inn facilities, those who drink themselves to unconsciousness have the gold to cover their tab removed from their pouch by the owner and then are unceremoniously dumped into the street (where it is likely that other patrons or street rats will rob them.) The place is run by a dwarf named Throm Hammerhead and his chief bouncer is his cousin Hulon Hammerhead, a fierce warrior. Category:Emeron Category:Settlements